Happy Birthday
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: Neither had spoken of what was about to happen; it hadn’t been necessary. They both were both acutely aware of what everything had been building up to and now that it was finally happening it just made both more aware than ever before. PWP LxLight


Hey. As practically none of you guys know it is Jesus-of-Suburbia2o2o's B'day today… YAYS! To celebrate this I decided to write a special PWP as a birthday fic. It was only after that I gave it its title 'Happy Birthday'. So I hope you enjoy.

*******

It would be stupid and idealistic to say that he loved L, and as far as Light knew of himself that was far from being the truth. No he didn't love L; so why he was standing out the front of L's room he couldn't answer… or couldn't answer _truthfully_. That didn't matter though. It also didn't matter that he planned to have L die in 5 days. It should have, but it didn't. So he was there at half past eleven on the day of L's birthday waiting. It wasn't a very long wait as the door soon opened to reveal a mess of jet black hair and large, curious black eyes.

"This is unexpected. What is Light doing here?" L asked in his low monotone, not bothering to move to allow Light entrance. "He should know that while he is expected here early for work I didn't mean quite this early or… late, if that is how you wish to think of it."

"You know why I'm here so cut the act." Light reply was sharp and L nodded seriously.

"Yes, I suppose I do. Please come in." The door opened wider and Light stepped into the rather large apartment; his eyes never leaving L's for a second. Neither had spoken of what was about to happen; it hadn't been necessary, they both were both acutely aware of what everything had been building up to and now that it was finally happening it just made both more aware than ever before.

The door shut silently and there was a blur of movement. Neither quite sure who initiated the first kiss, the first touch as the fight for domination broke out. Light was never quite sure how exactly they made it to the bedroom but somehow they did and he was quickly shoved back onto the bed. L straddled his waist; lips attached to Light's neck as they marked and remarked the smooth, caramel skin. Light's hands forced their way up L's shirt and ran blindly over L's thin body before pinching and rubbing L's nipples. L groaned softly and reached down to start removing the buttons to Light's shirt; his lips returning to meet Light's; the kiss heating up so fast it was as though the last one had never ended.

Smirking slightly, Light's hands travelled down L's chest, to the rim of his pants and sunk one beneath the material to grope for L's growing erection. L moaned harshly as Light fisted it with one hand he used the other to swiftly unbutton and unzip the baggy jeans, before shoving them down along with L's boxers. Light's hands smoothly slid down to cup L's arse in his hands, pulling the man closer to him. Breaking the kiss, L's mouth began to slowly began to explore, trailing lips, teeth and tongue down Light's neck to his chest, hands griping Light's shoulders so that he couldn't move away. L's tongue soon found its way to Light's nipples causing Light to mewl and moan in his appreciation. Arching upwards, Light gripped on L's shoulders to move closer to the talented mouth, the heat of L's body irresistible. L's shirt dragged slowly against Light's skin with his movements, causing Light to let out a groan in frustration. He needed more… more of L… More of _this._ Narrowing his eyes, Light immediately tugged at L's shirt before tearing it over the top of L's head and pulling L back down onto him. Light sighed in satisfaction as he felt a thrill of pleasure at the feel of skin to skin contact.

Letting go of L's shoulders, Light's hands snaked their way up L's neck to bury themselves in the mass of black hair. Light's immediately mouth latched onto L's in a soul searing kiss; his tongue quickly gaining entrance to the soft, heated cavern. Light's tongue darted around the others mouth as he tasted L's flavour like a man addicted; as he was very quickly was. Nothing was left untouched as he sought to memorise every crevice of L's mouth. L's narrowed slightly in annoyance and fisted Light's soft hair, tugging it causing Light to yelp in pain. During the brief distraction L returned the favour with fervour, pressing Light's head further into the pillow beneath him. After a moment Light broke the kiss again with a brief smirk and shoved L back before pushing the older man beneath him; Light straddling L this time. Neither had spoken during the entire exchange, not wishing to bring back reality just yet. Shuffling down L's hips and legs, Light turned briefly to drag L's pants the rest of the way down his legs before throwing them onto the floor. Still seated on L's legs his gaze drifted down to L's rather large erection, standing proudly amongst a mass of dark curls. Light stared at it for a minute before his eyes drifted back up to the fiery black orbs and licked his lips seductively.

Catching L's attention, Light slowly bent down to the red head of L's penis and took an experimental lick… and then another; lapping at it like a kitten did milk. L groaned at the image he was presented with. Smug, Light moved a hand down to press L's hips into the mattress while the other took hold of the firm length, as if to steady it before his lips sunk down around the tip. Light's teeth gazed over the soft, sensitive flesh and L groaned loudly at the pleasurable pain. Caramel eyes burned into L's own, swamped in an uncontrollable lust; all the while his soft pink lips pulled more of L into his mouth. Hot breath panted over the head of L's erection and a wet tongue continued to brush back and forth across the delicate vein. L shuddered with pleasure before his whole body suddenly tensed; Light drew back for a moment and almost gasped in shock.

L's pupils had dilated even further than normal, and they seemed to have almost completely consumed his irises in his pleasure making his eyes seem blacker than Light had ever seen them. Looking almost predatory in their intensity, Light couldn't hold back the shudder of his own as he felt himself drown in L's need. Noticing that Light had frozen in place, L let out a dark growl and sat up, he grabbing Light and flinging him back down onto the bed. Light let out a soft grunt of surprise before L's hands began to tug roughly at his pants, almost ripping the button off in his haste to remove the final pieces of Light's clothing. A shiver ran down Light's spine at L's sudden display of aggressiveness before his pants and boxers were ripped down his legs to join L's on the floor. Momentarily shifting from his crouch, L leant over to grab the small bottle of lotion he had left on the side table before returning. Pulling Light's legs apart forcefully, L settled between them, lifting Light's hips up to rest on his thighs; Light's legs lying sprawled on either side of L's body.

L quickly flipped open the bottle and coated three fingers in the slippery liquid. Light felt himself tense at the suddenness and soon he felt, more than saw, a finger probe his entrance. Light quickly tried to lax his muscles as it pressed into him slowly but the intrusion still caused him to try to shift, however L's other hand held him still, preventing the movement. Another finger entered and Light flinched as the fingers scissored in the attempt to loosen the naturally tense muscles. The muscles soon began to burn with the stretch and L added the third and final finger. A moan of pain now tore from Light's lips as L mercilessly continued to stretch Light's passage.

Light could feel the muscles clasp tightly around L's fingers and he fought to keep them as relaxed as possible. Suddenly Light felt the very tip of L's finger his prostate causing him to shudder. Another brush caused him to gasp, not noticing L' grab the bottle again until the fingers were removed, Lights muscles contracting as they left. He watched silently as L poured the lotion onto his hand again and grasped his own erection with it.

The hand moved smoothly up and down L's length, coating it with a layer of shiny liquid. After a moment Light felt a dry finger run along the line of his arse before it was joined by L's penis, which guided by L's other hand pressed against Light's prepared sphincter. Light barely had a chance to relax again, before L began to push inside of him. Light's teeth clenched hard against the pain of the intrusion as his body didn't feel like it could stretch that much. L was also clenching teeth but that was to prevent himself from slamming into the intoxicating heat of Light's body.

After what seemed like hours but actually only a couple of minutes, L had sheathed himself inside of Light and after a small nod from Light began to move. Light's eyes watered as he met L's gaze and L pulled out before thrusting back inside quickly. Light yelped as the pain almost tore him in two as L repeated the action. Finally, after one more miss L struck the small gland inside him with a lot more force than the small brushes he had felt before and Light's mind blanked. Lifting his legs up, Light instinctively wrapped them around L's waist to pull the man deeper inside of him; desperate to feel that pleasure again.

L's gaze was scorching as he rammed into of Light, continuing to strike true. Light's mouth hung open as his lungs didn't seem to be able to get enough air. Between gasps, Light watched as L's normally pale face stained pink with pleasure and beads of sweat begin to form on L's face. Light's was now shaking with the power of L's thrusts and white, talon like hands sunk into Light's hips to hold him steady. L's eyes though were the biggest give away to the loss off complete control and that control had long vanished to leave the sweating, moaning, lust ridden mess that was currently throwing Light into heights of ecstasy that he didn't even know existed until now. Light's fingers scrapped at L's back, pulling the man down onto him as he tried frantically to ground himself; the pleasure becoming almost unbearable. Finally Light's body ached up again to press against L's chest; orgasm tearing through him, ripping away all the foundations of reality. Light let out a blissful scream, his body convulsing with the onslaught of intense pleasure. This caused L to let out a shocked gasp of his own and Light felt the stream of cum shoot up inside his body as L released.

Neither said a word as L finally worked up the energy to pull out and collapse on the bed. To speak now was to admit defeat and neither could take that gracefully. Grabbing a tissue, Light wiped himself down as best as he could before lying back down and falling asleep.

*******

Light woke a few hours later to see L curled up in a ball facing towards him; one arm flung protectively over his own legs and the other drawn up to his chest to allow his thumb to rest against his lips. The complete vulnerability of the moment left Light stunned as he watched the detective continue to sleep in the manner of a small child. The Kira part of him screamed that this was a mistake but that voice had quietened to barely a whisper as thought's buzzed through Light's mind. The only mistake tonight was exposing the truth that Kira had so desperately needed to hide in order to survive.

It was obvious now that Light could not be Kira and love at the same time. Caring made him weak, it made him imperfect, it made him… Human. Kira was meant to be a God; not a mortal as Light was so quickly realising himself to be. Despite this, Light still couldn't bring himself to regret any of the actions he had made; that would have been too big a blow. As it stood now though he had only limited options on how to continue and none of them looked great from where Light was currently standing. The first option was of course to confess; to hand himself into L. To tell L that he is Kira and face whatever punishment L chose… even if it kills him. The second option was to give up his memories and to live the rest of his life not knowing why there were large gaps in his memory. Light knew that if he did he would always secretly wonder if he was the killer he actually was. Despite that the idea was tempting but he knew the fear and doubt would possibly destroy him eventually.

The third option was probably was one of the worst ideas he could think of and that was to run away. To try and disappear off the face of the planet; but honestly who was he trying to kid. If he tried that option L would be onto him in a heartbeat and although Light was happy about admitting it, L was the three greatest detectives in the world for nothing. This would also strengthen the L's argument as to Light's guilt. No the idea of running away was childish and more damaging than it would be worth. The final option brought a bitter smile to Light's lips. It was almost perfect in its simplicity and Light wondered if it would be the one he would ultimately choose. In a nutshell it was to die. Not by L's hands or even Ryuuk's, but his own. To steal his own life in such a way that he would never be forgotten. L would hate him even more, Light was well aware as his death would nothing more than a never ending taunt to L that L failed in the goal he had risked everything for. To put the capture of Kira by L, forever beyond his grasp. The mere thought made Light wish to laugh out loud.

Light would never claim this out loud but he had killed hundreds without batting an eyelash; it was this one insignificant life (which if it had been anyone else would have been lost many times over from L's lifestyle alone) that Kira couldn't… No _wouldn't_ take. Light once again gazed down at the smooth, pale skin of L's face; his options continuing to whirl through his mind. At the moment though they didn't matter; he could always think about them in an hour or so, but for now he was content just watching L sleep. Leaning over Light placed a butterfly soft kiss on L's cheek.

"_Happy Birthday L. You have won."_

…Maybe he was stupid and idealistic after all.

*******

So what did you think? If you have read any of my other stories you would probably started to notice that I am still in complete denial over L's death. Oh well. Anyway I had to make it L's birthday as that is the character Jesus-of-Suburbia2o2o writes in our co-authored fic 'Messages in a Dysfunctional Work Place'. If you haven't read it before it is like this but multiplied by about 25 so check it out, it is on my profile. Thanks again for reading!

Ps. gemenin001928 was that detailed enough? I really tried but I refused to write sound effects for this one.


End file.
